The Language Factory/Transcript
(A Bug comes in and blinks. The CBeebies logo appears behind him) Sid (voiceover): "For more information on our developmental programmes for pre-schoolers, visit bbc.co.uk/cbeebies. Enjoy the show!" (The Magic Flute Overture by Mozart plays) (Transitions to the title cards, set to Vivaldi's Four Seasons Fall) (We see the presenters in the CBeebies house. Andy's dressed as a Dinosaur, Cat is standing on a balloon pulley, Ben dribbles a basketball, Rebecca plays her guitar, and Ryan dances) (Then Katy comes in) Andy, Cat, Ben, Rebecca, and Ryan: "We're ready!" (They leave the Cbeebies House in line) (They get into the CBeebies Car and drive to the Language Factory to Rage Over a Lost Penny) Katy: "Here we are, the Language Factory!" (Everyone gets out) Andy: "Everyone ready to help Katy with her big language prsesentation?" Ben: "Okie Dokie Artachokie!" Katy: "Fortunately, we have the most talented languages in the world" Ryan: "What makes them so special Katy?" Katy: "Well Ryan, all words in the Oxford Dictionary can be translated into 7 different languages" Words: "The Language Factory" Katy: "And they know exactly what to say! That's important Ryan, because when words are translated, they work together to make foreign sounds" Words: "The Language Factory" Katy: "I know you may be asking yourself, what do we do with all these foreign words?" (Transitions to a stage) Katy: "Press this button Ryan!" (Ryan presses a button on a remote) Katy: "Every Word in Different Languages" by Paul the Robot, which contains every word in the Oxford Dictionary translated into a new language. And this is the book's author, "Paul the Robot" Paul the Robot: "Every Word in Different Languages is all words we speak translated into 7 languages from around the world" Katy: "Now we need to convince Paul the Robot to make a talking languages book, what do he needs for that?" Cat, Ben, and Rebecca: "Voices in Many Lands!" (Andy plays his piano) Andy: "Paul the Robot is coming around, to hear rhymes in languages" Katy: "Yes, he's getting a special tour and then a big presentation. Kids, Paul the Robot is one of the most important language users in the world" Cat: "And now, I'd like to introduce the big woman who will be leading this factory tour,"Katy" Katy: "Yeah, we're proud of the fact that we translate the best languages in the world!" Ryan: "I wanna help! What can I do?" (Ryan tips over red and blue paint) Paul the Robot: "Well,where is everybody? I'll be very grumpy if I'll have to wait for anything!" Katy: "Welcome to the Language Factory Paul the Robot, where we translate words into different languages! Please, hop on board for your special tour!" Paul the Robot: "This better be good, languages translating words, I'll believe it when I hear it!" Katy: "Cat, Andy, Ben, Rebecca, if you four could keep an eye on Ryan, that would be great!" Ben (screams): "Okie Dokie Artachokie!" (All laugh) Rebecca: "I think he means" Ben: "Okie Dokie Artachokie!" Katy: "Here at the Language Factory we make better languages than anywhere else in the world. Why? Because we train our international words to do their languages absolutely perfect every time!" (Rebecca comes in carrying the word "Diversion") Rebecca: "Hey, I found the old Spanish translation of "Fun" that we can use to decorate the stage!" Andy: "And I was thinking that we could play this song, "There are many Languages that we speak" Cat: "Maybe I could do a dance with the words "Bailar" and "Danseur" (Cat knocks over Andy, Ben, Cat, Rebecca, and Ryan) Ryan: "How many words are there?" Andy: "The Second Edition of the 20-volume Oxford English Dictionary, published in 1989, contains full entries for 171,476 words in current use, and 47,156 obsolete words. To this may be added around 9,500 derivative words included as subentries Ryan, but maybe you're too young to remember all of them! Why don't you just sit and watch?" Ryan: "Too Little? Just Watch? Get Lost!" Andy: "No Ryan, I didn't mean it like that!" Rebecca: "Andy, we need to practice so the presentation looks perfect!" Andy: "Right Rebecca! I'll talk to Ryan later!" Ryan: "If I knew my languages and words I could help!" (Ryan enters the Language Training Area. Kids form different countries come off an escalator and report to their classrooms) Male Announcer: "Now entering the Language Training Area. All pupils of different languages should report to the Training Area immediately. Caution, intense and serious Language Training in progress!" Ryan: "I'm just too small to get my languages right!" Shelley Becker: "Huh? Wait a minute! Let's just see about that!" (Shelley measures Ryan) Shelley Becker: "Just as I suspected, perfect for learning languages! Allow me to introduce myself! My Card?" Liscense: "My name is Shelley Becker" Ryan: "Hello!" Shelley Becker: "And I’ll be happy to teach you your languages with a full-proved system developed right here by a very ingenious children's book author" Ryan: "Who?" Shelley Becker: "Me. In these classrooms we teach every language to speak its correct self. Why don’t you join the English pupils, Ryan?" (Ryan comes in the English room. Shelley winks at the camera and runs off. Just then a big hairy purple monster comes in the room.) Shelley Becker: "Wooga Wooga Wooga" Children and Ryan: "AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" Shelley Becker: "Perfect! That's the first letter in the English alphabet!" (The monster is actually Shelley in disguise) All: "ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY and Zed, now I know my ABCs, next time won't you sing with me?" Shelley Becker: "Now, let's count to 10" All: "1, 2,3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Shelley Becker: "Now, let's sing a song, what song shall we sing?" Kids: "Jack and Jill!" All: "Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water, Jack fell down and broke his crown and Jill came tumbling after" Shelley Becker: "Now, let's sing Little Miss mUffet" All: "Little Miss Muffet sat on a tuffet eating her curds and whey, along came a spider and sat down beside her and frightened Miss Muffet away!" (Shelley takes off the monster's head and scratches) Shelley Becker: "Which reminds me. I need to get this monster suit clean. What is the definition of English?" All: "English is a Language, spoken in many countries, Many people speak it" Ryan: "Including us" (They walk out of the English room) Ryan: "Cool, what language is next?" (They enter the door to the Spanish room) Shelley Becker: "This is the Spanish room! Who knows, "Hey Diddle Diddle"? All: "Me!" Shelley Becker: "Come on, start singing it!" All: "Oy Mira, La Cat y el Violin, La vaca brincó sobre la Luna, El perrito se rio al ver tal vista, y el, plato se escapó con la cuchara" Shelley Becker: "Exxelente! Now, let's sing, "Brilla, Brilla, Estrella" All: "Brilla, Brilla Estrella, cómo me pregunto lo que eres, por encima del mundo tan arriba, como un diamante en el cielo, Brilla, Brilla Estrella, como me pregunto lo que eres" Shelley Becker: "Who wants to count to 10 in Spanish?" All: "Me!' Shelley Becker: "OK, then let's start!" All: "Uno, Dos, Tres, Quatro, Cinco, Seis, Siente, Ocho, Nueve, Diez" (They start singing the Alphabet) All: "A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P, Q R S T U V, W X Y y Z, ahora sé mi abcs, ¿la próxima vez no cantarás conmigo?" Shelley Becker: "Good!" That's the Spanish Alphabet! Spanish is a Language, from the country Spain" All: "The 2nd most spoken language" Ryan: "In the World" Katy: "Now here is where we double-check each language to make sure its word sounds and name are perfect!" the Word, "English": "In English they say, "Hello" the word, "Spanish": "In Spanish they say, "Bonjour" the word, "Bucher": "And in Bucher they say, "Clow" Katy: "And this is why we double check each and every language" (She drops the word, "Bucher") Katy: "We need the word, "French" please!" the word, "French": "Bonjour!" Katy: "And that's the language French we know and love!" Category:Transcripts